<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Do On Earth by Arty221c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871996">What We Do On Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty221c/pseuds/Arty221c'>Arty221c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty221c/pseuds/Arty221c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow zircon came to earth to visit Blue zircon on her vacation, only to discover Blue was having a time of her life in empire city with her roommate Topaz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Zircon &amp; Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homeworld, 3 years ago</p><p> </p><p>"Blue, I need the information of this client you've had, could you send it to me?"</p><p>Hyacinth(Yellow) zircon walked into her colleague, Starlite(Blue) zircon's room, not moving her eyes from her hologram screen.</p><p>"Um......Yellow?"<br/>
"What? It's the one you defended in the last——"<br/>
"Yellow, don't you know I'm leaving today?"</p><p>Yellow finally looked at her, only to find every thing in her room was already packed up. Blue herself was wearing clothes she had never seen before, examining herself in the mirror.</p><p>"Where are you going?"<br/>
"You really didn't know? Alright, I'm going to earth."</p><p>Yellow was confused. </p><p>"When did you decided it, and why earth?"<br/>
"Three month ago, and I don't want to stay here."<br/>
"What? Why?"</p><p>Blue remained silent. Somehow, Yellow started to get nervous, she didn't know why she felt that way, but she tried not to let it show.</p><p>"You won't understand. And you'll never do."</p><p>Blue smiled, Yellow couldn't read her expression, and that made her even more concerned. When she was about to ask why, the sound of Blue's alarm interrupted her.</p><p>"Oh, look at the time! I should go now, farewell then!"</p><p>Before she could stop her, Blue took her bag and ran out pass her. Watching her disappeared in the corner of the aisle, and back to the now-empty room, Yellow felt uncomfortable, she wanted to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't stop.</p><p>She let out a sigh.<br/>
-</p><p>Little Homeworld, now</p><p> </p><p>Cool breeze of the sea blew gently, sound of laughter and chatting spread through the wind, creating a relaxing and pleasant atmosphere in little Homeworld.<br/>
The warp pad in the center of little Homeworld activated, the light faded seconds later, revealing a slender and tall figure.<br/>
Hyacinth zircon stepped out the warp pad. She looked around, not sure where to go. She need to find someone.<br/>
She stopped a short Amethyst passing by.</p><p>"Greetings, do you know where Steven Universe is?"</p><p>She asked with her usual professional manner. The Amethyst shot her a surprised look.</p><p>"Well, you must be new here! Steven left last year, he's on a road trip now."<br/>
"Um......Fine. If that's so, could you tell me Bl.....Starlite zircon's location?"</p><p>Steven's presence wasn't necessary for her anyway, and it might be better to avoid him since the last time they met each other, they were on a trial.</p><p>"You're friend of Starlite? Well she isn't here, too! She lives in Empire City."</p><p>Yellow couldn't really understand what she was referring to, but that sounded like a place.</p><p>"So how to get to this 'Empire City'?"<br/>
"Oh, I can take you there! Just give me a second. PEARL————!"</p><p>The Amethyst's eyes lit up, she then shouted excitedly at a pearl not far away.</p><p>"I'm taking this newbie here to Empire City!! Take care of my class will ya?"<br/>
"Uh, fine......?"<br/>
"Thanks P!"</p><p>Yellow suddenly remembered, these two were the main members of the Crystal Gems. The two Steven had mentioned.</p><p>"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!!"</p><p>The Amethyst grabbed her hand and started pulling her. Yellow was about to scold her for her impolite behavior of touching a higher gem without warning before she thought of the possibility it might enrage her, so she just kept quiet and followed her.</p><p>They got on the warp pad again and Amethyst activated it. A few seconds later, they were in the center of a completely different view.<br/>
Large and small wheeled vehicles passed them quickly, with humans inside, driving or just standing and sitting in them. The whole street was filled with noises of human talking and laughing, walking fast to get to their destination.</p><p>"Blue lives here?"</p><p>Yellow furrowed her eyebrows. This place is a complete mess and unacceptably noisy. Most importantly, it smell.</p><p>"Eh, it's a cool place if you reply know what's in here. The air pollution is serious, though."</p><p>Amethyst shrugged. Yellow shot her a weird look, and sighed .She pinched her her nose bridge. But that only last a second, she turned back into her professional self quickly.</p><p>"Can we get to where Starlite is?"<br/>
"Oh, sure! But first......"</p><p>Amethyst looked around.</p><p>"We have to make you less noticeable."<br/>
-</p><p>Ten minutes later, Yellow got out of a public restroom. Her old outfit was now changed into a dark green shirt, deep blue jeans and she's wearing a shiny leather jacket. Her headscarf was taken off, revealing her pale blond hair. She had a little frown on her face.</p><p>"I appreciate the gesture of you giving me a chance to try human clothes, but at the same time I really do prefer my old outfit better."</p><p>She looked at the "sneakers" she's wearing, they were surprisingly comfortable, but she still missed the touch of her old shoes.</p><p>"Aw com'on! You'll get used to it."<br/>
"Why do you even store all these human clothes in your gem? They aren't necessary to gems."<br/>
"You know, humans outside beach city haven't get used to presence of gems though it's been three years. So we try not to make them uncomfortable by making us look like them. And that's when we need those clothes!"</p><p>Amethyst smiled at her, Yellow rolled her eyes. Why do they even need to care about how  humans feel? She was starting to blame herself for deciding to go to a place like this when a familiar voice called.</p><p>"Amethyst!!? Is that you!!?"<br/>
"Whaaaaaaa—————!!?"</p><p>A teenager with familiar black curly hair pushed through the crowd and approached them.<br/>
Oh stars, Yellow thought.</p><p>"Oh my gosh it really is you!!"</p><p>Steven beamed excitedly and pull Amethyst into a hug. Amethyst returned the gesture happily. Yellow decided not to get in their affectionate business, so she took a few steps back and waited for Amethyst to finish.</p><p>"Dude I missed you! Why are you here?"<br/>
"You know, last time I came here, I barely explored the city! So I thought, hey, why don't I come and walk around? There's a possibility that I might settle down here. So here I am, ready to adventure!!"</p><p>Amethyst giggled in response. </p><p>"How long are you staying?"<br/>
"A few weeks I guess? I was seeking for accommodation when I realized Starlite lived here, so I'm going to ask her if she can take me in. I don't really get into gem stuff lately, but it will still be nice to meet an old friend."<br/>
"Oooooo you're going to Starlite's? We are heading there, too!"<br/>
"We?"</p><p>Amethyst pulled Yellow forward, Yellow was startled by the sudden action but she managed to stay composed.</p><p>"Greetings, Pi......Steven Universe."</p><p>Amethyst nudged her when she was about to say "the name".</p><p>"Oh hi there! You look familiar......wait, are you the prosecutor in my trial!?"<br/>
"Yes, I am. Forgive me that I have to do that, that was a case I was assigned with."</p><p>Yellow didn't think he would really forgive her, and she didn't care unless it would get her into any trouble. But instead the response she had in mind, Steven just smiled.</p><p>"It's alright, I understand."<br/>
"What? Aren't you mad at me?"<br/>
"Um.......should I be?"</p><p>Yellow shook her head, she was getting more and more confused about how the Crystal Gems behave.<br/>
It reminded her of......Blue.</p><p>"What should I call you? Yellow zircon?"<br/>
"The name's Hyacinth zircon, Hyacinth will be fine."</p><p>She forces herself to smile.</p><p>"Alright! Nice to meet you Hyacinth!"<br/>
"It's getting late, have you had dinner yet?"</p><p>Amethyst asked Steven.</p><p>"Yes I did! Man the food was delicious! You gotta try it!"<br/>
"Sounds great! But let's escort this lady to Starlite's."</p><p>"Yeah, right." Said Steven, the trio then started moving.<br/>
-</p><p>About half an hour later, they climbed up the satirs and stopped in front of a door of an apartment.<br/>
Amethyst rang the doorbell, they heard heavy footsteps rushing to the door.</p><p>"Hm, I don't remember Starlite walks like that."</p><p>Yellow mumbled. Amethyst looked at her.</p><p>"You know Starlite very well, don't you?"<br/>
"I——"</p><p>The door flung open, a huge yellow figure appeared.</p><p>"Starlite——Steven? Amethyst?"<br/>
"Topaz!!?"</p><p>Steven yelled in surprise. Then he and Amethyst jumped at the large Topaz fusion, the three laughed joyfully.<br/>
Yellow just stared at them, wondering how many times this kind of drama was going to happen later.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>Amethyst asked excitedly.</p><p>"I'm Starlite's roommate now! I moved in last year. Why are you here?"<br/>
"Her friend is here to visit her, so are we!"<br/>
"What? I'm not——"<br/>
"Starite's friend? Nice to meet you! Come on in! Starlite was out, but she'll be back in a bit."</p><p>"Ex-colleague......" Yellow mumbled, annoyed. No one was listening to her, and that upset her. She followed the group into the apartment.<br/>
Inside the apartment was a surprisingly large, well-furnished space. The colours of the wall paper and the furniture created a warm and soothing atmosphere. The dining room and the living room were connected, beside the comfy couch was a large oral wooden table. Topaz led them to the table. After they all had a seat, Steven spoke.</p><p>"Soooooo......Topaz, I probably will stay in this city for a while, do you still have a spare room?"<br/>
"Oh, we don't, but no worries! You can sleep in mine, I'll just go to Starlite's room or living room.  "</p><p>Topaz answered.</p><p>"But we still have to ask Starlite, though. She's the owner of this place."<br/>
"Why can you stay here if it's her place?"</p><p>Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow. Please not another "act of kindness", she thought.</p><p>"I pay her rent!"<br/>
"Rent......?"<br/>
"Yeah! It's like, if I want to live in this house, I have to give her human currency in exchange."</p><p>Yellow nodded, being glad that her blue ex-colleague still knew that people couldn't take anything for free.<br/>
Amethyst suddenly stood up, and asked loudly:</p><p>"Wait, you have money, does that mean you have a job!?"<br/>
"Right, I work in a pastry shop!"<br/>
"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE US THERE——!!!"</p><p>Both Steven and Amethyst screamed excitedly. Yellow could even see stars in their eyes.</p><p>"Sure, if you don't have plans tomorrow, we can do that! Is Amethyst staying here,too?"<br/>
"Eh, I probably will stay for a night, and I'm going back. I have classes."</p><p>She then took out her cellphone to text the other Crystal Gems.<br/>
Topaz went to get drinks for her guest, and kept chatting with them. However, Yellow's mind had already drifted away. Earth culture was weird, but somehow, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable, it was oddly enjoyable. Everything was so different from Homeworld. For three thousand years she had never left her home, she didn't even dare to think of any surprising thing because it might get her into trouble. Era 2 was the synonym of stable.  Everything was predictable, perfect, and......dull.<br/>
But in that age of stable, there was still something, something that made her three-thousand- year life not so boring.<br/>
She remembered the day she came out of her hole, the gently smiling face and the hand reaching out to her.<br/>
Her opinions which didn't fit the world, her weird argument that seemed to come out of nowhere, and her warm gestures which no one would do in the cold world.<br/>
Yellow wondered if that was why she wasn't shocked by Earth culture. She was prepared. Someone got her prepared.<br/>
Someone.......<br/>
The door bell rang, pulling her out from her thought.</p><p>"She's back!"</p><p>Topaz exclaimed cheerfully. She ran toward the door. Yellow felt herself tensed up.</p><p>"Guess who won the case~~~~!!"</p><p>The voice. </p><p>"I don't know, you?"<br/>
"Yes!!!"</p><p>Even if Yellow couldn't see them, she could picture them both with smiles and eyes sparkling with joy.</p><p>"You really did it!! It's awesome!!!"<br/>
"Right? I'm so excited!! A case everyone in the country cares so much about, and I! Won! It! "</p><p>The sound of shoes dropping on to the floor could be heard, followed by light footsteps walking toward the living room. No, wait, she wasn't prepare to meet her yet——<br/>
Starlite zircon stepped into the living room. She was wearing a neat suit, showing her body curves well, but looking professional at the same time. She still had her cravat on, with her gem in the position of the cravat pin, but her headscarf was gone, revealing her short, pale blue hair, bouncing a little with every ecstatic footsteps she made.</p><p>"Wait, Starlite——"<br/>
"Oh Topaz, we are absolutely going to celebrate tonight! Let me get my drinks out——"</p><p>She opened the door of the fridge, reaching in to get some drinks, and like the cool air from the fridge froze her, she stopped.</p><p>"......We have some guests." </p><p>Topaz stood by the table, an awkward smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"Yo girl, looking great~"<br/>
"Yeah hey Starlite, that suit's on point!"<br/>
"......"</p><p>Three seconds later, Blue yelled excitedly.</p><p>"Amethyst! Steven! What a surprise! And......"</p><p>She looked at Yellow. "She's going to kick me out now, just like old times." Yellow thought.</p><p>".....Yellow, it's nice to see you again."</p><p>Yellow was stunned. But Blue did say that to her, with a gentle smile on her face.<br/>
She couldn't make herself seemed rude and unprofessional, so she responded.</p><p>"Nice to see you, too, Blue."</p><p>With the fake smile she always had on her face. Because she really didn't know what expression she should use at this moment.</p><p>"So, why are you here? Steven first."</p><p>Blue sat by them, so did Topaz.</p><p>"Oh, right. I'm going to stay in this city for a while, could I borrow a room of yours?<br/>
"Hmm...... I'd love to, but we don't have a spare room......"<br/>
"I can go to your room and give my room to Steven! But it's all up to you, really."</p><p>Topaz said. Blue thought for a moment, and raised her finger.</p><p>"How about I go to your room instead? Yours is bigger for both of us."<br/>
"That's a great idea!"<br/>
"Fantastic! And Amethyst?"<br/>
"I'm just here to help the yellow nerd find you~Probably will stay here for the night, can I?"<br/>
"Sure!"</p><p>It's Yellows turn now, she took a breath.</p><p>"I'm on a vacation."<br/>
"What!?"</p><p>Blue's eyes sparkled. </p><p>"You have that on Homeworld now!!? That's wonderful!"<br/>
"Sure......"<br/>
"Wait, so you took a vacation just to visit me?"</p><p>Yellow blushed a little.</p><p>"I don't know many things to do on Earth, and visiting you seemed to be the most logical option."<br/>
"That's so nice of you! So how long will you stay?"<br/>
"A week."<br/>
"Do you have a place to stay?"<br/>
"I......"</p><p>Oh.<br/>
She didn't thought of that, she wanted to meet Starlite so bad that she didn't even think about where to stay on this vacation.<br/>
Why did she want to meet her so bad?</p><p>"Well, if you don't, how about staying here as well?"<br/>
"Why would you take me in?"</p><p>Blue was clearly confused.</p><p>"Because......you don't have a place to stay?"<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
"Then let's start moving! Anyone wants to help me clean my room?"<br/>
"I'll help!"<br/>
"Me, too!"<br/>
"I'm in!"</p><p>Topaz, Steven and Amethyst raised their hands.</p><p>"Yellow, you too?"<br/>
"Sure, if I'm staying here."<br/>
"That's settled then! Oh wait, let me go change first, suit isn't appropriate for this job!"</p><p>Then she ran upstairs to her room.<br/>
A few minutes later, the others heard Blue yelling from upstairs.</p><p>"I'm done! You can come now!"</p><p>They started to move.<br/>
They were done soon because Blue said that they just need to clear the books piling on her table and bed.</p><p>"Alright, so Topaz and I in Topaz's room, Steven, Amethyst and Yellow in my room——"<br/>
"Wait, I don't need to share a room with him, I'll just be in the big room downstairs."</p><p>Yellow interrupted Blue. </p><p>"I don't need to sleep anyway."<br/>
"Are you sure?"</p><p>Blue looked uncertain.</p><p>"Of course, when do I need you to take care of me?"<br/>
"As you wish, then. Topaz and I are having a party tonight in her room, you guys wanna come?"</p><p>She asked cheerfully.</p><p>"Definitely! Girls night!!!"<br/>
"Yeah girl's night!!!"<br/>
"I'm a boy but whatever, I'm down for it!"</p><p>They said good night to Yellow, and left. Never stopped chatting.<br/>
Yellow went down the stairs to the living room, sat on the sofa, pulled out her hologram screen and started to work.<br/>
She could hear the laughter coming from upstairs. Somehow, it made her feel lonely.<br/>
She was always alone, so why she was feeling lonely?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day on Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning!"<br/>
Yellow raised her head, and saw Blue waving at her.</p><p>"Good......morning."<br/>
"Want a cup of coffee?"<br/>
"What's that?"</p><p>She asked.</p><p>"A kind of human drink, have you tried drinking?"</p><p>Blue put some coffee beans into a coffee machine, the machine then grinded them into powder. Yellow watched Blue working curiously. A few minutes later, the smell of nice brewed coffee filled the whole room.</p><p>"Smells great, right?"</p><p>Blue smiled proudly. Yellow nodded as response.<br/>
It was strange, talking to Blue like this. Before they parted, every conversation they used to have was always full of aggressive argument and despisal toward each other. </p><p>"How's Homeworld?"<br/>
"Changed a lot. Organics are everywhere, when someone falls, there will even be others to help them up."<br/>
"That's a remarkable improvement!"<br/>
"Isn't it?"</p><p>They both chuckled.</p><p>"The law changed a lot, too. I adapted to it fast so I was promoted to be the chief prosecutor now."<br/>
"Sounds like you're having a great time?"<br/>
"You bet."</p><p>Blue poured the coffee into two mugs, and gave Yellow one. The table was surrounded by the fragrance of coffee immediately.</p><p>"The job was much more boring than it used to be, though."<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"All the other zircon in the court are still sticking to Era 2 law, they can't even form a proper argument to rival me. This really makes the debates no fun."</p><p>Blue took a sip from her coffee.</p><p>"You know, the new law is made for you. You can use it very well. Have you considered going back?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"That's a shame. I have to be honest, you're the only zircon that is a real tough fight for me."</p><p>Blue's eyes widened. Maybe it was the relaxing vibe of the morning? Or she was just too tired of working all night? Yellow didn't know, but she kept talking.</p><p>"I used Era 2 law the best, no one can outsmart me. But you always thought out of the frame, you're arguments might not fit Era 2, but they made sense, and that was what could really beat me."</p><p>When you're the best in the frame, only people  outside the frame can really be a threat.<br/>
Blue looked like she couldn't believe what she just heard.</p><p>"I......um, thank you. You had never said things like this to me."<br/>
"Hmm."</p><p>Yellow looked at the coffee in the mug, decided to take a sip. Hmm, she didn't like it. She didn't hate the sensation of liquid going down her physical form, though.</p><p>"I have a question."<br/>
"Go ahead!"</p><p>Yellow took a deep breath. This could break her rare moment with Blue, but she was still going to take the risk.</p><p>"Why are you——"<br/>
"Starlie! Good morning! And......"<br/>
".......Hyacinth."</p><p>Yellow sighed. She almost did it.<br/>
Topaz set down at the table with them.</p><p>"Yellow, what's the question?"</p><p>Blue looked at her.</p><p>"Nevermind."<br/>
"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you?"<br/>
"Yes, but it's fine."<br/>
"Thanks."</p><p>Topaz smiled. Blue stood up, walking toward the kitchen counter.</p><p>"If you guys have awaken, It's time to make breakfast for you!"<br/>
"Aww thank you Starlite! You don't have to!"<br/>
"Well, it's my day off, and we have guests, so why not?"</p><p>She took some eggs and milk out of the fridge. And grab the toasts and honey on the table. The delighting smell of French toast with the cheerful sizzling from the pan lightened the kitchen up while Blue kept working.</p><p>"Cooking?"<br/>
"Yes! I did learn a lot after I came here."</p><p>Blue responded, beaming with joy.<br/>
She did changed a lot. Yellow thought.</p><p>"Stars, what's that smell from heaven?"<br/>
"Is anyone cooking?"</p><p>Amethyst and Steven ran down the stairs one after another.</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>The plates were put in front of them, including Steven and Amethyst who had just sat down.</p><p>"French toast? Starlite you're awesome!"<br/>
"Thank you so much!!"<br/>
"Heh, no prob."</p><p>Yellow stared at her plate, didn't know what should she do. She saw Topaz cut a small part of toast and put it into her mouth, Steven and Amethyst did the same, too.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Yellow, do you want to try?"<br/>
"Sure......"</p><p>Before she started to move, Blue had already cut a small part of her toast, placed it on top of her fork, and moved it toward Yellow's mouth.</p><p>"Say 'A'~"<br/>
"W-what are you doing!?"</p><p>Yellow was a blushing mess.</p><p>"You said you want to try?"<br/>
"And I can do it myself!"</p><p>She snatched the fork and stuffed the toast into her mouth.<br/>
Okay, this was really weird.<br/>
It wasn't for she didn't like the taste, the taste was amazing. The problem was the sensation. Solid food made a more sticky sensation than Liquid. And to her, it was quit...... unpleasant.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Yellow knew her expression wasn't so nice-looking at the moment, because Blue had concern written all over her face.</p><p>"Y-yes, can't be better!"</p><p>She would get over it......<br/>
She would, for Blue's sake......</p><p>"You don't need to keep doing it if you don't like it."<br/>
"I could do it for the taste!"<br/>
"Um, you......like the flavor?"<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>Blue's expression lighten up all of a sudden.</p><p>"Thank the star you like it!"<br/>
"Uh, it's alright."</p><p>She cut her next bite and ate it.</p><p>"How did you and Starlite know each other?"</p><p>Topaz asked her.<br/>
She swallowed her food and responded.</p><p>"Most of gems know their purpose and can start working as soon as they come out. But to gems like us zircons, we require proper training to make us more familiar with our job."<br/>
"When a zircon comes out, she will be assigned with a mentor. The mentor will be by her side for a year, and teach her everything there is to know. Including how to use her equipment, what each room in the court house is for, most importantly, techniques of arguing."</p><p>Blue said with a shy smile.</p><p>"I was assigned as her mentor."<br/>
"But I am so great that I learnt most of the things on my own by observation."<br/>
"Soon she was one of the best zircons, and she didn't need me anymore!"</p><p>Blue said as she clapped her hand.</p><p>"You're better than Starlite? I haven't seen anyone better than her before!"<br/>
"Have you been on a trial?"<br/>
"Uh, no......"</p><p>Topaz understood what she was implying, she smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"Anyway, that's how we know!"</p><p>After a few minutes of chatting, Blue looked at everyone's plate. Only Yellow had a bit of food left, the others, including herself was done.</p><p>"Now that everyone's almost finished, let's get prepared to go!"<br/>
"Go?"</p><p>Yellow asked, confused.</p><p>"We're taking you to walk around this city! Stars, there are so much we can do!"<br/>
"I can take you to my workplace! And we can visit so many other places!"<br/>
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"</p><p>Amethyst exclaimed loudly.<br/>
So Topaz and Blue had themselves changed, Steven went to get his bag, and Yellow tried to finish her food as fast as she could.</p><p>"Wow girls, you look stunning!"<br/>
"Thanks!"</p><p>Topaz was wearing a sleeveless shirt with flower patterns, and Blue was in a light blue dress with yellow stars on it.<br/>
Yellow blushed a little, She had never seen Blue not dressed in formal clothes. Now she had, and she thought Blue was beautiful.</p><p>"Yellow, are you ready to go?"<br/>
"Huh? Oh, y-yes!"</p><p>Yellow answered embarrassedly. She was too focused on Blue in a dress to notice that everyone was waiting for her.<br/>
The group walked on to the street. The city was as noisy as yesterday.</p><p>"So where are you taking us?"<br/>
"Hmm...... Why don't we go get Yellow some clothes first? I bet those she is wearing are not hers."<br/>
"Yep!"</p><p>Amethyst exclaimed proudly.</p><p>"I know a great store there! You wanna come?"<br/>
"Sure! Lead the way Topaz!"</p><p>They started moving. Yellow walked to Blue's side.</p><p>"How did you know these weren't mine?"<br/>
"Um, I didn't think you had Earth clothes, and they weren't really your style."<br/>
"My style?"</p><p>Yellow raised an eyebrow, that aroused her interest.</p><p>"I-I mean! I didn't't think you would dress like this......."</p><p>Blue blushed hard and looked away.</p><p>"Whoa Steven, you see what's going on there?"<br/>
"Yeah I do~"</p><p>The zircons turned around, and saw Steven and Amethyst smirking.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Yellow asked, annoyed. The two started walking circles around her.</p><p>"You love her~"<br/>
"Huh!!? No I don't!!"<br/>
"I thought you two don't really like each other?"<br/>
"Like? We HATE each other!"<br/>
"Sis keep your voice down!"</p><p>Amethyst looked at Blue who was now chatting with Topaz, concern flashing through her eyes. Blue didn't seemed to hear them though.</p><p>"That doesn't matter, she knew it already."</p><p>Yellow shot back, looking away. There was something mixed into her words, a kind of feeling, but Amethyst couldn't tell what it was.</p><p>"We're here!"</p><p>After several minutes of walking, Topaz announced. They stopped in front of a shop with stylish clothes displayed in the windows.</p><p>"This is what they called 'Fast fashion'."<br/>
"C'mon Yellow, let's go pick some and try!"</p><p>Blue grabbed Yellow's hand, led her into the store. Yellow felt her face heating up. She followed Blue. Hmm, she did like the designs.</p><p>"How about this......and goes with......this!"</p><p>Blue handed her a white shirt with silky texture, and a pair of light orange culottes.</p><p>"These can go well with your cravat!"</p><p>Blue led her to the dressing room. She told Yellow she could change in there, so she walked inside and closed the door.<br/>
There was a mirror in the small space, she looked at herself. Stars, she looked like trash! Her hair was a mess, and the clothes she was wearing? There was no sense of fashion in them! She walked in these for a whole few hours? Glad no gems but the three outside saw her.</p><p>Wait, Blue saw her.</p><p>The BLUE saw her.</p><p>She felt dizzy. How could she let Blue see her like this! She shouldn't have listened to Amethyst.</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>She took her clothes off in an instant, and put on those Blue had handed her. She fixed her hair, manifested her cravat and shoes, and she checked herself in the mirror again.<br/>
This time, she looked significantly better.<br/>
To be honest, she really liked the clothes Blue chose for her, they were elegant, simple and they suited her well. Blue really knew what to wear!</p><p>"Yellow, are you done?"</p><p>She heard Blue calling her from outside.</p><p>"Affirmative."<br/>
"Would you like to show us?"</p><p>She was a bit nervous, but she managed to keep her expression calm as usual. Yellow opened the door. Everyone gasped.</p><p>"Oh my gosh Hyacinth, you look amazing!!"<br/>
"Yeah!!"</p><p>Steven, Amethys and Topazt yelled in excitement.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She nodded politely, blushing a little. She glimpsed at Blue, noticing her eyes was sparkling, and she was blushing at the same time. Yellow couldn't help but smiled.</p><p>"L-let's move on to the next one! Topaz picked it for you!"<br/>
"Oh, yeah! Here it is!"</p><p>Topaz handed her a dress and a pair of peep toes. They stayed in the shop for a while, helping Yellow find some human clothes she could wear on Earth, also for souvenirs. Yellow picked some of them herself.<br/>
She had to admit, she really enjoyed trying on these clothes and accessories and showing everyone how gorgeous she looked. Especially when she made Blue astonished.<br/>
Blue seemed to enjoy picking clothes for her, too. Her eyes were always filled with joy when doing that, and Yellow found it super endearing.<br/>
When they left the cloth shop, it was already noon. Steven asked if they knew any good restaurant near, so they went to a restaurant which was famous for its vegetable-based recipe.Everyone liked the food there very much, Yellow......however, didn't enjoy of the taste of those green slices which were called "leaves". After lunch, Blue and Topaz took them to several tourist attractions. Yellow was getting used to the hustle and bustle of the city, it kept her excited now. During their little tour, Topaz brought them to the shop she worked. It sold many kinds of desserts. There, Yellow finally figured out that the flavour she tasted and liked when eating the french toast this morning was called "sweetness". Blue seemed to be surprised that she liked sweet things. After visiting the last spot they planned to visit today, they had dinner, and the group got to the only warp pad in the city.</p><p>"Bye Amethyst!"<br/>
"C'mon buddy, give me a hug!"</p><p>"Haha, right." Steven laughed and walked onto the warp pad to hug her. Yellow was getting used to seeing these emotional scenes, too.</p><p>"Call me anytime!"<br/>
"Sure will!"</p><p>The warp pad activated, with a beam of light left Amethyst. Steven stared at the warp pad for a few moment, and turned to face the others.</p><p>"Alright! It's time to go ba--"<br/>
"Wait!"</p><p>The warp pad activated again, with Amethyst jumping out and interrupting him.</p><p>"Huh? Did you forget something?"<br/>
"I forgot to tell you we're holding a ball at beach city this Saturday! On the beach!"<br/>
"Whoa! That sounds great!"<br/>
"Yeah! We're going to show those gems what a 'REAL' ball is!"</p><p>Amethyst paused for a moment.</p><p>"I know you want to live a human life and keep out of gem stuff now, but if you want to come, we'd love you to join us."<br/>
"I'll consider that."</p><p>She smiled. Steven smiled at her, too.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaaaand I'm here for another hug!"<br/>
"Pfft, alright!"</p><p>They laughed joyfully and hug each other tightly.  This time was real goodbye. Amethyst waved to the group and warped away.</p><p>"Let's head back, should we?"</p><p>Blue put her hand on Steven's shoulder, her expression soft and caring. Steven smiled.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>That night, Steven went to bed early. He told Topaz and Blue he was going to explore the city more himself tomorrow. Yellow stayed in the living room, working. However, her mind drifted back to the day which Blue left.<br/>
Their farewell was cold, fast, and in a rush. It wasn't like a farewell. It was like Blue escaping from Homeworld, like a prisoner long locked in a cage, and suddenly was freed. There were neither warm words to wish each other luck, nor a single sign that indicated Blue was reluctant to leave, not to mention a hug that showed each other's close bond. Of course, they hate each other. Thay wanted each other to disappear as soon as possible.<br/>
But the scene she saw tonight......really made her felt jealous. She hadn't exactely grasped the meaning of all the emotions which came from it. But one thing was certain, she wanted her next farewell with Blue be like that. Better, she wouldn't need to leave Blue.<br/>
Weird, she should hate Blue, but looking back on all the time she had spent with Blue, she was obsessed with her. She wanted Blue's attention, so she just used every method she could applied to to reach the goal.<br/>
Was she wrong? Was thos ways she had used wrong? Did that made Blue hate her? Did she hurt......<br/>
She felt drowsy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yellow's first day on Earth! Yayy......<br/>Again, hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2&3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yellow's second and third day on the planet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She bowed, her hands forming a diamond shape as salute.</p><p>"My diamond."</p><p>She said respectfully.<br/>
Yellow diamond looked at her, nodded.</p><p>"You've been doing a great job."<br/>
"Thank you, my diamond."<br/>
"Keep it up, you're the best prosecutor."<br/>
"As you command, my diamond."</p><p>Keep it up.<br/>
What if she didn't want to keep it up anymore?</p><p>-</p><p>Yellow opened her eyes slowly, a ray of sunshine slipping through the curtains.<br/>
She looked around, there was no diamond, she wasn't in the court room, neither was she in her uniform.<br/>
Her hologram screens were still floating in front of her, glowing slightly. She was working, did she fall asleep?</p><p>"You're awake."</p><p>That confirmed her hypothesis. She turned, and saw Blue standing at the kitchen counter, a coffee mug in her hand.<br/>
Yellow looked at the clock, it was 5:46. Blue was up earlier than yesterday.</p><p>"I'm going to work, and I won't be back until eight, so is Topaz. So if you want to go out, you might have to go by yourself,sadly."<br/>
"You work as a lawyer here, right?"</p><p>Yellow remembered the fist day she came, the first sentence she heard from Blue was "Guess who won the case", therefore she assumed Blue was still a lawyer here.</p><p>"Yeah?"<br/>
"I'll go with you."</p><p>Blue was stunned.</p><p>"Um, you mean you....... want to visit my work place?"<br/>
"Right."</p><p>In fact, she just didn't want to be alone. But Blue gave her an excuse, so she just went for it.</p><p>"Well I guess it's fine? I'll just inform my colleagues. You want coffee?"<br/>
"No, let's go if you're ready."</p><p>So Blue finished her coffee, and led her out.<br/>
After ten minutes of bus ride, they arrived at Blue's office.</p><p>"You share an office with humans?"<br/>
"Yeah, they opened this law office first, I joined them later."</p><p>Blue took out the key, but found the door wasn't locked.</p><p>"Huh, someone didn't lock the door last night? Or was anyone earlier than I?"</p><p>She opened the door, and looked inside.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?"</p><p>No response, Blue sighed. She walked into the office.<br/>
The moment her foot landed on the floor, loud cheers burst out in the office.</p><p>"Congratulations Starlite~~~!!!"</p><p>People in the office revealed themselves from their hiding spot, with big smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Oh guys~~~!!!"</p><p>Blue's eyes sparkled. Yellow swore she saw her tearing up a bit. She didn't know why they were congratulating Starlight, though.</p><p>"We saw the news! You won the case!!!"<br/>
"That is incredible!! We thought your defendant wouldn't stand a chance!!"<br/>
"Well, he's got me as his lawyer!"</p><p>Blue said proudly, they all laughed.</p><p>"You really are amazing!!"</p><p>Yellow listened to their chatting from behind, feeling awkward.</p><p>"Thank you for this surprise, I'm so happy!"<br/>
"Eh, thanks to Ben, he came up with this idea."</p><p>Then a man was pushed out by his colleagues, he was a little bit shorter than Blue. Not a surprise, zircons are pretty tall, comparing with other gems.<br/>
The man scratched his head shyly.</p><p>"We all have worked on it, so it's not just me......."<br/>
"Don't be shy, Benny!"</p><p>All of his colleagues laughed.<br/>
Blue took the man's hands. Yellow didn't feel comfortable seeing this.</p><p>"Thank you, Ben. For doing this for me. And all of you, I love you guys so much!"</p><p>She smiled happily. The man who she's holding his hands blushed madly.</p><p>"You're......welcome."</p><p>That was all he said, but Yellow could sense the passion and ecstasy behind his words. She was familiar to those emotions. When it was Era 2, every time an illegal fusion was brought to the court, they always speak with them, and it disgusted her.</p><p>"Blue."</p><p>She whispered. She didn't expect Blue to hear her, but she did, and she turned around and looked at her.</p><p>"Oh sorry, Yellow. Guys, this is my ex-colleague Hyacinth zircon. She's here to visit me and she wants to see how we work, so I brought her. Is it okay for her to stay?"<br/>
"Sure no prob, we're always open for excellent lawyers!!"<br/>
"Thanks."</p><p>Blue then led Yellow into the office as everyone started going back to their seat.<br/>
Blue had a small workplace, with files organized neatly on her table. She took a chair for Yellow.</p><p>"Why don't you have those boxes like them?"</p><p>Yellow asked, pointing at one of the computers of Blue's colleague.</p><p>"Oh, you mean computers? I still use my monocle to work, it can connect to human Internet now."</p><p>Blue said, opening a screen. She started working, Yellow watched her for a while, then she borrowed a few law books she saw on the shelves to read. She asked if she could take a look at the case files, but was rejected. Humans didn't let others look at things like those, they callrd this "privacy".<br/>
Didn't seem to be convenient for a lawyer, she thought.<br/>
She spent the whole day sitting beside Blue, watching her work, asking her about her case occasionally. She had never seen Blue working, so it was quit new for her.<br/>
However, it got boring after a few hours. Blue did have a strong concentration. She rarely looked away from her files once she sat down to work. Yellow wonder if she was like this when she was still on Homeworld.</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later</p><p>"Hmm......I'm done working. Lets go home."<br/>
"Oh."</p><p>Blue said, stretching her arms. Yellow was completely lost in the law books she borrowed from Blue's office before Blue talked. There were many interesting and peculiar concept about human law. She would have to ask about them tomorrow.</p><p>"Uh.....Starlite?"</p><p>When Blue finished packing up her things and ready to leave, someone called her. Yellow turned and saw the man whom Blue spoke to this morning. She remembered his name was......Ben?</p><p>"Oh, Ben! What's up?"<br/>
"Just want to ask......"</p><p>Ben suddenly stopped, he glimpsed at Yellow quickly. It only last for less than a second, but Yellow still saw it. She narrowed her eyes.<br/>
Ben took a deep breath, and looked at Blue.</p><p>"Do you want to go out with me?"<br/>
"Hmm? You mean...... now?"<br/>
"N-no! I mean, it doesn't have to be today, it can be anytime you're free——"</p><p>Ben panicked. He wove his hands up and down, sweats streaming down his cheeks. He was blushing also, for his embarrassing behavior.</p><p>"Yellow, do you want to hang out tomorrow after work or......?"<br/>
"It's fine, you want to go with him, aren't you?"</p><p>Yellow spoke like she didn't care.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Blue said, smiling at her. And she looked at Ben.</p><p>"Then tomorrow after work it'll be! Looking forward to it!"</p><p>She waved goodbye to Ben. Yellow stared at the smiling man for a moment, and followed Blue out the office.</p><p>-</p><p>Yellow worked at Blue's flat for a whole day. She did go out to walk around in the morning, but found nothing interesting— maybe because she hadn't understand much of human culture— so she simply went back to work.<br/>
Topaz went to work early, so was Blue. She wasn't asleep the last night, so she knew that they went out.<br/>
When she<br/>
Then at eight, Topaz was home. She brought dessert back and invited Yellow to share with her.</p><p>"It's sweet!"</p><p>She said. Blue hadn't come back.<br/>
Yellow enjoyed the treat pretty much. But not as much as last time. Topaz threw the paper plates away and sat down to read.<br/>
When Steven was back, it was ten. He waved at her and went upstairs to clean himself up. Yellow waved at him, too.<br/>
It was a quarter to eleven, Blue wasn't back.<br/>
She asked Steven if there was any word to describe two people going out. Steven thought for a moment and gave her a phrase and a word.  One was "hanging out", the other was "dating".<br/>
She searched both of them up.<br/>
In result, it was quit clear that Blue was "dating" with the man. But the information she collected indicated that if it was just the first time, the two people might just want to figure out that if they could start a relationship.<br/>
So Blue was fine.<br/>
.......Perhaps.<br/>
Yellow took a deep breath, decided to believe this and went back to work.<br/>
Finally, at six passed eleven, the door swung open, revealing a smiley Blue.</p><p>"Welcome back!"</p><p>Topaz moved he sight away from the book to look at her and greeted her.</p><p>"Sorry for coming back late."</p><p>Said Blue, she put her bag on the table and plop down on the chair beside it. Topaz went to the kitchen counter to make her a drink.<br/>
Yellow looked at her for a moment, and decided to ask.</p><p>"How was your date?"</p><p>Then Yellow heard a few seconds of silence. Silence means to have no sounds, but strangely she still heard it. It came from the two gems who weren't talking.<br/>
For the diamonds sake, she seemed to have asked the wrong question.<br/>
Topaz was the one who reacted first.</p><p>"You went on a WHAT!!?"</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>"Yellow!! That wasn't a——I mean, at least I think it wasn't a date!! It was just friends hanging out!!"</p><p>Deep shades of blue covered Blue's cheeks. She almost fell off the chair when she panicked to make it clear. Yellow swore she could see steam coming out from the top of Blue's head.</p><p>"......I enjoyed it pretty much."</p><p>Blue replied, refused to look at them.</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Yellow nodded, and went back to work again.</p><p>"Yellow, are you alright?"</p><p>A moment later, Blue asked.</p><p>"Perfect as always."<br/>
".......You're holding your screen upside-down."</p><p>Yellow wanted to smack her head with the screen she was holding.</p><p>"I'M FINE."</p><p>She said, gritting her teeth.</p><p>"Alright......? If you need to talk about anything, just tell us."</p><p>Blue left the words and went to take a shower. Topaz gave her a cup of herb tea. She seemed surprised when Yellow thanked her for that.</p><p>"I really am a mess."</p><p>Yellow thought, she slapped her forehead and leaned back.<br/>
She felt weird after the human asked Blue to go out with him. And once she knew that was called a date, which was an activity related to romantic relationship, every inch of her light-projected body didn't feel right.<br/>
What she was feeling was kind of like...... when another lawyer got praised because of their debating technique instead of her? No, there was something different, something......<br/>
She forced herself to stop thinking.<br/>
Why? Somehow, she had a feeling that if she kept thinking and figured out what that difference was, she wouldn't be able to go back to Homeworld.<br/>
Staying here, in this city, on Earth, with BLUE.......<br/>
Isn't this nice?<br/>
She was horrified by her sudden thought.</p><p>SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HOMEWORLD.</p><p>Stop thinking, stop thinking.</p><p>Home world is full of competitive gems with high pride and they look down on each other. She is one of them, but she don't want to be one of them anymore.</p><p>Stop.</p><p>If there can be someone who comforts you with their warm words and gestures, why rejecting the possibility? You can take care of each other, laugh and cry with each other, even live with each other. You won't need to hide from them, isn't it wonderful?</p><p>STOP.</p><p>She is here, and she welcomes you, so why———</p><p>STOP!!!!!</p><p>"Because I hurt her."</p><p>Yellow covered her face with her hands, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She whispered, her thin lips forming a painful grin.</p><p>"Because I hurt Blue."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for procrastinating. I've started to prepare for college entrance exam since July, and it won't end until next year's January 23th. I will keep writing, but won't post frequently. Hope you all can still wait for me. Thank you♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forth day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, and the next chapter will be the ending.<br/>Hope you enjoy😆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yellow, are you alright?"<br/>"ngh......"<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"ngh......"<br/>"Topaz said you were crying."<br/>"ngh......"<br/>"......what have you done last night?"<br/>"ngh......"</p><p>Blue sighed, walking toward Yellow. The floor made a slight creaking noise while she stepped on it.</p><p>"You look like hell."<br/>"Sure......"<br/>"You don't even know what hell is, do you?"</p><p>Yellow didn't response.</p><p>"Listen, I need to work late today, so I don't think I  will be home until 11. If you need anything, call Topaz, okay?"<br/>"Mhm......"</p><p>Yellow didn't look like she was paying attention. Blue frowned, suddenly moving her face close to Yellow's. There was only a few millimeters between them.<br/>The action seemed to startled Yellow, her eyes widened and she almost fell off the sofa.</p><p>"Are you actually listening to me?"<br/>"Huh, huh? Of course! You'll be back late so get Topaz if I need anything!!"</p><p>She blushed heavily, words tumbling out her mouth.<br/>Blue smiled at her.</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>She turned away swiftly and walked out the door.<br/>Yellow watched the door closed and lay back onto the sofa.</p><p>What was the word used to describe her condition again? Mad? No, she hadn't been mad  two hours after she finally made herself clear of what she had done to Blue. Sad? Maybe, but it wasn't just sadness which was running through her mind now. It was like a complicated case, which had no correct way to solve, but have to think in different ways to come to a maybe-not-so-perfect but a solution that benefits everyone the most.<br/>Yellow was bad at those kind of cases, the only gem she knew could face them and actually try to solve them was Blue.<br/>Blue. Why BLUE again? She didn't want to think about Blue at that moment. She wanted to get everything about her out of her head. <br/>Maybe there was a word to describe her now, which was "exhausted". She considered sleeping for a while.<br/>She estimated the odd that she might dream of a diamond or Blue.<br/>Diamond? 60~80%. Blue? 100%.</p><p>"F*ck."</p><p>That was a word that one of Blue's colleague taught her on the other day. She thought it was the right moment to use it.</p><p>"......Hyacinth, did you just......?"</p><p>With Steven's confused voice coming from the stairs, she instantly regretted her action.</p><p>"No."<br/>"I didn't even finished the sen——"<br/>"NO."<br/>"Alright, I get it."</p><p>Steven scratched his head, walking to the kitchen counter to make himself a cup of tea. He seemed not as upbeat as he usually was.<br/>Yellow suddenly remembered that the next day  was the dance party.</p><p>"Are you going to the party?"</p><p>Steven's body suddenly stiffened. Yellow knew she asked the right question.</p><p>"Oh, um, I'm......still considering."</p><p>Steven smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"Talk to me if you want to."</p><p>Yellow didn't look at him when she offered the help. Instead, she stared at the sunshine leaking from the curtains. Thus, she missed the surprise flashing through Steven's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you. That's......very kind of you."<br/>"I'm not the mean lawyer you think I am."</p><p>Steven panicked.</p><p>"I don't——"<br/>"No need to hide. As a gem working in this field, I can, and have to be extremely sensitive to emotions of our clients and the judge. Using those ugly emotions as my weapon is what I'm good at."</p><p>"Thank you for still willing to have conversations with me anyway." Yellow lifted the corner of her mouth up a little.</p><p>"......Sorry."<br/>"It's fine."<br/>"I can really talk to you if I want to?"<br/>"Or why did I ask?"</p><p>Steven smiled. He said thanks again to Yellow, then took his drink upstairs. <br/>Well, at least she made a not-really-bad conversation today. Yellow shrugged, deciding to take a walk in the city. <br/>Somehow, she felt herself becoming lighter.</p><p>-</p><p>Human world did have a lot to discover. The last time she walked on these streets, her concentration was fully on Blue, thus she didn't  observe the street carefully.<br/>The shops on the street sold all kinds of things. She didn't search for map, but just wandered along the street. The cars and pedestrians made loud and annoying noises, but she didn't mind.<br/>The other gems who had been to Beach City said a lot about how beautiful and peaceful the small town was, how fascinating to observe local nature. However, she thought she might prefer cities more to countryside towns.<br/>She liked the fast pace, the sense that the city could never stop moving forward, and everything.<br/>She might really want to live here.<br/>Humans stare at her when she passed by, but she didn't care. They'll get used to it, she think.<br/>There had already been two gems in the city, why not make it three?<br/> She wanted to live here.<br/>And the problem now is how she could apologize to Blue and make everything clear.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Yellow opened the door, walked into the living room and flumped down on the sofa. <br/>In what way could she apologize to Blue? She could simply talk to her, give her present or......ask her out on a "date"?<br/>She didn't know if that was gonna work.<br/>She decided to be conservative. A talk would do.<br/>Yellow pulled out a screen, wanting to type what she was gonna say down.<br/>She kept typing and typing, fixing her script over and over again. <br/>Time flew, it was 9 p.m. now. The sound of front door opening came into her ears.</p><p>"Steven."<br/>"Oh, hey, Hyacinth......"</p><p>The teenager smiled shyly.</p><p>"How was your day?"<br/>"I found some new restaurants in the alleys. Did you sat there working for a whole day?"<br/>"Pft, of course not. I'm not some kind of workaholic."</p><p>Yellow smirked. Steven giggled in return. He was ready to walk upstairs when he suddenly stopped.</p><p>"Mmm...... Hyacinth?"</p><p>He paused, waiting for Yellow to put her attention on him.</p><p>"About the 'help' you offered this morning...... Is it still available now?"</p><p>Yellow was silent for a second, and she patted the seat beside her. Steven walked over and set down. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know whether I should go to the party or not."<br/>"As expected."</p><p>Yellow shut her screen and looked at him. The boy now wore an uncertain and gloomy expression.</p><p>"I know my family and friends want to meet me, and I want to meet them, too. But I'm just afraid of......"</p><p>Steven paused.</p><p>"What if the same thing happens again? What if I go back there and find out there's no place for me? What if I'm actually no longer one of them? I left for so long! Maybe everything has changed."</p><p>Steven buried his face into his hands. Silence fell again.</p><p>"I'm afraid of being hurt."</p><p>He whispered. Yellow stared at the boy. He looked so vulnerable at this moment. Even if he was not completely a gem, Yellow thought she could use "Can be shattered just with a touch" to describe him. <br/>He was not the hero everyone thought he was, he was just a teenager.</p><p>"Listen here, ki......d."</p><p>Yellow didn't know if she could call human at Steven's age a "kid", but she thought this expression suited him then.</p><p>"The most important thing you have taught the gems is 'to change', and you know that you can't avoid it."</p><p>"I know changes happen every second, but I don't know if I can accept the result."</p><p>"Even if you think you can't, it's still there. I don't think you have a choice to refuse accepting it. You can only find a way to adapt to it with the least harm."</p><p>She thought of the empire's change, and how hard she had worked to find her place in it. She thought of Blue.</p><p>She was still trying to keep up with her change, and she knew she would do it eventually.</p><p>"You need to have the determination. Don't look back and keep moving forward for those who you love. Keep up with them for you want to walk beside them.</p><p>"Don't take the moments you spent with you friends and family for granted. Cease every chance you can spend time with them. Gems have eternal life, but we barely get an opportunity to bond with each other, not to mention your lifetime is limited."</p><p>Yellow stared at Steven, she wasn't smiling. Those were words came from the bottom of her heart.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the party or not?"<br/>"I......"<br/>"ANSWER! Yes or No?"<br/> "Yes! Yes......I wanted to go to the party, I wanted to see my family and friends!"</p><p>Steven answered strongly. They remained silent for a few seconds, and Yellow's expression softened.</p><p>"Then go have fun."</p><p>Steven beamed, his eyes filled with determination and confidence. His teeth-exposing grin made him looked as if he was back to his fourteenth.<br/>Yellow felt a sense of accomplishment. She was about to tell Steven to go to sleep when Steven spoke.</p><p>"How about you?"<br/>"Huh?"</p><p>Yellow raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You are leaving the day after tomorrow, aren't you?"</p><p>She suddenly realized what Steven meant. She completely forgot that the vacation had an end, and the end was nearing.</p><p>"......yyyyyyyep."<br/>"Blue told me she's going, too."<br/>"Really?"</p><p>Yellow pretended that she didn't care, although inside her was a voice screaming"Excellent chance!!".</p><p>"Maybe I'll go. I have to use the warp pad in beach city to go back to Homeworld. Perhaps I can seek accommodation there to spend the night."</p><p>She replied, shrugging. Steven giggled.</p><p>"What's so funny?"<br/>"You want to go with Blue, don't you?"<br/>"Go to sleep. You aren't sober now."</p><p>Yellow waved him away. Steven laughed.</p><p>"'Night Yellow."<br/>"See you tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the poor English, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>